


The Labyrinth

by banditoftheradio



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, CarWash RvB - Freeform, F/M, not really tho, slight canon divergance, washlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: Spoilers for S17.





	The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need some good ol Angst.
> 
> Slight canon divergence?? Kind of kind of not? I just wanted to make the scene all the more feelsy l m a o (Basically scene is playing out a lil dif than in the episode)
> 
> Enjoy some CarWash Angst.

Caboose’s body dropped before him and he felt his blood run cold. Not him too. Turning in an almost frantic motion, his eyes took in the sight of each of his fallen comrades. Each member of the Blue team, and each one from the Red team. Dead. Their blood pooling around their bodies, and seeping into the cracks of the concrete floor.

It was Washington and Carolina now.

Another shot rang out, and quickly he ducked down.

“Carolina-! I need…” Washington turned quickly, half expecting to see Carolina step to his side, and lend him a hand during this fight. Something they did for each other time and time again. His eyes rested on her’s, knowing for sure he was making eye contact with her through the visor as she lifted her rifle to take aim at the enemy once more.

She lifted her head as though to speak give out a command, or some other action. Her words were quickly cut off by that of a gunshot. The bullet pierced her just between her ribs, hitting the floor with a rough thud.

“No!” He shouted darting forward, tossing his gun to the side in a quick frantic motion. His armor scrapped against the ground as he dropped to her side. “Carolina!” He shouted. Carefully he pulled her behind one of the taller barricades, settling her down against the backside of it.

The gunfire died down, as he removed his helmet to get a better look at her injuries. Just beneath her chest armor was where the bullet had entered, piercing through her upper abdomen. It was no doubt the bullet had ripped its way through her lung.

“Shit…” Carolina muttered softly, a shaky hand rested at her bleeding side. Washington quickly assisted her, tossing her helmet to the side without as much thought of if he had damaged it or not.

Washington’s hands found their way to the bullet wound between her ribs, a hand pressing carefully against the wound, blood seeping between his gloved hands. Upon seeing the blood, he pressed down a bit more firmly.

“Wash…” A cough sputtered from her, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth. His gaze shifted up towards her, seeing just how bad of shape she was in. Carolina slumped back against the barricade, her breathing shallow.

“Hang in there Carolina… Hang in there…” Each action he made seemed too real to be this Labyrinth that Genkins had put them in. He felt her hand against his shoulder for a moment, squeezing with what little strength she had left.

“Wash stop…” Carolina muttered softly, her head falling back against the wall behind her. Another cough erupted from her chest. “I’m not making it out of this…” She admitted dryly.

“Yes, you are… This is … this is just a Labyrinth. We always make it out together.” Washington choked softly, looking down. This was just a labyrinth. A shitty nightmare? Right…? No, this was too real for it to simply be a Labyrinth.

This was his worst nightmare, this worst fear coming to life and playing out before him. His gaze shifted back towards the bodies of their friends. A hand brushed against his cheek, forcing him to turn his head back to Carolina.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Wash.” Carolina’s voice was barely audible as she struggled to say those simple words, choking on each syllable of her apology. She had nothing to apologize for, however.

Washington couldn’t find words to say either. The color was draining from her face, and those eyes of hers were losing that determined spark she always held in them. She was dying and there was nothing he could do to help her. What words could he say to comfort her in her final moments?

He opened his mouth to speak but only felt his lip quiver. What could he say to make her stay to not leave him alone in this world? Carolina was their indestructible leader during the project, and she stood by his side while dealing with all the antics that came with leading the Red’s and Blue’s.

Now… she lay here dying before him. No healing unit, no chance of survival. All from a stray bullet to the ribs.

The emotions weighed onto him, crushing him like a heavy stone. He leaned his head against her shoulder, hands still firmly placed against her wound. His body rocked with a quiet sob. Her weak hands found their way to the back of his neck, stroking their gloved bloody fingers through the short strands of blond hair, and linger over his implant scars.

His head lifted back up as he looked over her once more, he removed a hand from her side carefully, wiping the blood off on the side of his armor before brushing his hand against her cheek.

Tears were welling in the corner of her eyes now, and Washington felt his heart shatter. His thumb wiped the tear away carefully with his touch gentle.

“It’s okay… It’s okay to be scared.” Washington whispered softly. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers in a comforting manner.

“I’m not scared…” She whispered, and for a moment she held that usual temper and wit to her voice. But it soon faded into another coughing fit. 

“Rest,” Washington muttered under his breath, closing his eyes, his hand gripped her side slightly, almost as if to feel for a weakened pulse that would soon slow to a stop. He released his grip on her side. “You can rest now, Carolina.”

“Wash…”

Washington’s eyes lifted towards her as he leaned back to get a better look at her. Her arms dropped to her sides, growing too weak to lift them.

“Give… give me your hand…” Her hand lifted from her side, clutching something within it. Washington looked towards her for a moment before taking her hand within his own. Carolina then opened her hand placing the silver and red lighter once belonging to that of York.

York’s lighter…He hadn’t expected this. For her to give her most prized possession to him.

Carolina gave a weak smile towards Washington, as his gaze shifted from the lighter to her. The light from her eyes seemed to flicker for a brief moment before dying out completely. Her body fell still, eyes closing forever.

“Carolina…” Washington looked towards her frantically, hands cupping either side of her face, hoping that she’d open her eyes once more, that’d she look at him with those emerald eyes. “Carolina please!” He shouted again, desperately he looked around, praying that someone would be there to help him. Someone could stop this nightmare from playing out.

But no one was there, no one expected the bodies of his family.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics at my Tumblr  
> https://bandit-of-the-radio.tumblr.com/


End file.
